Heartless
by PrincessHayLin
Summary: He loved her, and she loved him. It was as simple as that. But when a past life has torn them apart, can they still rekindle they're love in the present? Zutara
1. Prologue

This is my first ever Zutara Fan fic, so please no harsh Flamers, unless you're Zuko, then thats ok lol. My friend Natasha is writting a Zutara Fan Fic currently and I kind of thought, why not give ita shot too. So here's the Prologue to "Heartless"

Enjoy and please review! Review keep me going!

JeSs

* * *

_Prologue:_

I stood outside the main hall; everyone was inside for the annual dance had begun.

The beautiful light shinned down upon me, casting a strange glow over my face and shoulders.

Tonight, I wanted to be left alone, to mediate. I didn't want anyone to disturbed me.

Here under the protection of the moon, I was safe from my enemies. Tonight was a solar eclipse and the sight was indescribable.

"My lady, the festivities have begun, why aren't you in the main hall?" I didn't needto look to know that it was one of my servants.

"Please do not worry about me, I need to be alone." I looked down at my hands and sighed. I couldn't believe that I could have let it all result in this. A world where war and hatred was something of common recognition.

I dreamt of the day when children would never have to live a life like we now had to.

I heard footsteps sound yet again behind me, gravel crunched behind my servant's feet.

I rubbed my temples, getting frustrated with his consistent want to have his way.

"I told you, I'd rather not go to the celebration. I've had enough."

When I got no reply, I found that I was curious enough to turn around and take a look.

My heart stopped as my gaze caught his. It wasn't my servant.

"Why must you separate yourself from everyone?" His dark eyes were focused on me, and only me.

"Maybe I feel that separation can save me a lot of pain, no one can hurt me … and I can't hurt anyone else."

He walked toward me, slowly, making me tense up.

"Why are you here?" I asked, looking down at the ground, refusing to look into his eyes.

He caught my chin in between his fingers, a smirk crossing over his lips.

"Do I always have to have a reason for seeing you?"He leaned closer, trying to steal a kiss but I turned away, letting his lips touch my neck instead. A mistake.

I felt his lips curve into a smile against my skin.

"You feel hatred toward me to cover your true feelings?" I felt myself sigh in relief as he released his lips from my neck.

"What...you mean Despise?" I tried walking away but he pulled me back.

"If you are here to kill me, you'll have to do it with your bare hands. Tonight is a solar eclipse; you can't use your bending."

"Listen to me Katara, they didn't send me here on a mission, I come of my own free will." He gently touched the side of my face, making me quiver.

"So it's your own goal to suck the life from me," My hand formed into a fist as I became ready to fight him.

"Katara, you know that's not why I'm here!" he shouted, his voice echoed down into the gray canyon beyond us.

"Then why did you come, you're just wasting your time."

I neared the edge of the cliff and stared down at the endless rock formations below.

"I have to disappear for a bit. So that maybe Admiral Chang and his troops won't find me," He took my hand and grasped it tightly.

I pulled away and tried to get away again, so I ran.

"I came to tell you I loved you!"

I stopped.

Suddenly his words rang in my head and I could hear nothing else.

"I didn't want to leave without telling you that first." I heard his footsteps going further and further away from where I stood. But I couldn't turn around, I couldn't run to him. I just couldn't.

Instead, I fell to the ground and cried.

That was the last time I ever saw him… in that life that is.


	2. 1: A Legend

Just so everyone isn't confused, the prologue was of Katara and Zuko during Aang's reign as avatar. NOW in this chapter we go on to the present where we meet their reincarnations and the mysteries begin! Please Comment and tell me what you think.

No Flammers unless your Zuko! lol

I hope you enjoy Chapter One of "Heartless" a Zutara Fan Fiction.

JeSs

* * *

Chapter One

"Okay Pencils down!" I groaned as I collapsed against the white lined papers on my desk.

Torture Session number two of the day, had ended with my Algebra II teacher warming up to the idea of a pop quiz on just about every lesson I didn't understand. I could see the big fat F now.

I passed up my paper and smiled when I heard my saving bell ring through the room.

"Alright Class, remember to do pages 100-105 tonight for homework."

I gathered up all my books, spread out below my feet and quickly sprinted out of the room.

The hallway was bustling with teens trying to get to there next class, but I wasn't really in a hurry. Fifth period was next which meant lunch. I wasn't exactly hungry so I thought I might go up to the library, do some research for a History project I had due next week.

As I suspected, barely anyone was there. Only me, a free stray freshman, the books, and of course the computers.

I found my regular seat and logged onto the computer using the school's login and password.

The project was to trace back our heritage and to quote Mr. Trousdale, "try to date back as far as possible."

So far nothing came up, with a last name like Wendell, how could you? It was like the most uncommon name anyone could ever inherit.

I kept looking but only came up with stupid stories about some long lost uncle who'd invented some kind of ice cream cooler.

"You got Mr. Trousdale's class too?" I turned my head to see one of the freshman's had taken a seat next to me. He was really short for a freshman.

"Yeah, but you're a…"

"Freshman, I know. I got moved up in some classes. I'm a bit too smart for my age." He laughed and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So did you find anything on your heritage yet?" he asked, trying to make conversation. I found it sweet.

"Not really, everything's pretty boring… oh wait, look here, one of my great great great grandfather's was married five times… oh that's sooo amazing." I sighed, frustration taking over my boredom.

"Well its pretty much the same here, nothing about my family line is interesting." He turned his head to me and stuck out his hand.

"My name's Alex." He said, his green eyes glistening.

"I'm Sophie, It's nice to meet you," I took his hand firmly and shook it.

His cheeks gave a crimson glow and he turned back to his computer screen.

"Oh look at this… that's interesting," he rubbing his chin in concentration.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning closer to get a better look.

"My computer screen came up with some legend. It has like nothing to do with my family it just kind of… came up." We looked at each other, our eyes narrowing in thought.

"That is strange. Well read it, maybe whatever it's about will make sense somehow." Alex nodded and started to read aloud the text on the screen.

"Ages ago, before any knew of a man named Christ, the world was in dire need of a savor. Nations were at war, and great kingdoms began to crumple and fall before the feet of their people. Not even the most powerful of leaders could save them. No one could." Alex paused and I saw him swallow, his Adam's apple moving up and down.

"Go on," I urged and he continued.

"A powerful soul was created to restore peace between the nations, and to balance the good and evil in this world. He was the bridge between the spiritual world and our own. He was known as the Avatar."

Alex pushed away from the computer, his chair tilting till he fell to the ground with a thump.

"Whoa, are you okay," I extended my hand to help him stand.

"Something about that story creeps me out," he said, shivering.

I looked at the computer scene and suddenly knew how he felt. "Yeah, it is a little strange," I reached out, took the computer mouse and 'X-ed' out of the site.

"See now we don't have to worry about it," I said, calmly sitting back in my own seat to continue my research.

"I guess… you're… right." Alex said stammering.

"Of course I am, I'm your superior," I said laughing.

The bell rang and we both took up our things and headed out into the hallway.

"Well good luck with your project," I said waving good bye.

"Yeah…you too." Alex said, blushing as he waved goodbye.

'Cute kid,' I thought with a smile.

The rest of the day was a miracle compared to my failure in math class. When school finally came to a close, I gave out a sigh of relief and headed to the parking lot, where I hoped to find by brother 'slash' chauffer. Even if his car was a piece of trash and didn't drive quite smoothly.

I saw him parked in the front of the parking lot, leaning out of the car window, trying to flirt with some passers by. He was truly pathetic.

"How's about you and me get out of here and…" I'd heard this line before, get a girl in his car and try to make out with her in the back seat until she slapped his face red and ran off. Yup, that's my brother.

The girl scowled and walked off with her best friend both of them whispering some kind of comment about my brother as they passed.

"Lance, you know you're never going to get a girlfriend that way." I threw my backpack in the back of the truck and sat in the passenger seat of the car, adjusting the music from hard rock to something more like pop.

"Who died and made you queen?" he said groaning.

He moved the car out of the parking lot and out onto the free road. He'd gotten his license months ago but didn't really drive as smooth as I would have hoped. He blamed it on the car.

"Well I only speak the truth. When was the last time you had a date?" I questioned.

He was silent for a while before turning to me and coming up with a wise come back.

"What about you, having seen you get any guy action in like… what two years?"

I punched his shoulder and ordered him to keep an eye on the road.

"Well I only speak the truth," He said. The wise ass.

I sighed and looked out the window. It was true. I hadn't had a boyfriend since eighth grade and I couldn't even count that time, since I'd gone on one date with some guy you'd had a crush on me since fifth grade. Some date he turned out to be.

"Stop staring out the window and get out of the car, we're home and by the looks of it so is dad." I looked up to see our Dad's SUV parked in the garage.

He worked as a fire fighter at the local station. We hardly ever saw him anymore. This was a rare occasion.

When we stepped inside, our mother was already cooking dinner, fish fillet, I thought by the smell of fish.

"Hey kids, how was school?" she said cheerfully. She asked that question everyday and yet we always answered the same.

"Fine."

"Well that's good." She replied with a smile.

"Where's dad?" I asked sitting down at the table and playing with my dinner napkin.

"Went upstairs to take a quick shower, he'll be down in little bit."  
And just like that… as if by some strange force beyond us, our father came running down the stairs in a panic.

"A fire broke out on Martin Avenue, I have to get down there…" he ran to the door and stopped before leaving.

We were all looking his way. We knew his job came first, there were innocent people he had to save. But… still… he was never there, never here with us. Never part of our family.

"I'm sorry guys," he frowned and with that he left.

The house was silent through dinner. Feeling the tension grow around the table I asked to be excused.

Once I was in my room, I crashed against my bed, only praying to go to sleep early and not have to worry about what might bring tomorrow.

Yet, my night was far from over.


	3. 2: Who Am I?

**Alright everyone, Chapter two of "Heartless". Previously in the story we meet Sophie, the reincarnation of our Herione Katara. Now in Chapter two, we discover that things are beginning to change... the old ways are returning.**

**_Chapter two_**

As I drifted into 'dreamland' I knew I wouldn't be doing anything close to dreaming.

I saw the fire all around me; it engulfed me and smothered my face until I couldn't breathe. I choked on smoke as it wrapped around my neck.

"Please someone help me!" My eyes teared as I cried out in pain. No one could hear me for my voice was lost in the roar of fire.

"Someone Please!" My screams were urgent as I felt my life being drained from my boy, as if some kind of force were pulling it from me.

I screamed as a sharp pain stabbed my heart. What was this? Was I truly dieing?

Then through the dark smoke, I heard a battle cry.

The fire simmered down to a low flame and then vanished.

The smoke parted, making way for a shadowy figure that neared me with every long stride.

The shadow took the shape of a man with broad shoulders, and muscular arms. He wore some kind of heavy armor but it didn't seem to way him down, since he walked in a pride manor.

His hair was longish, covering his eyes as he came to stand in front of me.

"Who are you?" I wanted to back away but found I could not.

The stranger smiled, reaching out his hand as if to help me stand.

"I said… who are you?" I repeated shoving his hand away.

I saw him smirk, under the protective fog around us.

He leaned down toward me, his lips partly touching my cheek.

"A friend." He whispered before finally fading away with the smoke.

As I sat still on the cold ground and found that my cheeks were tickled with tears.

"Damn it Sophie, get up!" I shot up, breathe less. My body drenched in my own sweat.

"What, what happened?" I shouted, before realizing that I was in my own bed, in my own home, not surrounded by fire.

"You know you talk in your sleep right?" I looked to the right of my bed, to see Lance looking through my c-d tower. "Do you have my All American Rejects c-d," I raised my eyebrow inquisitively. "The one you borrowed from me last week…" That made everything clear.

"I think it's under my bed. Maybe." I sat up and rubbed my temples. I had a massive headache like Lance had woken me up by hitting me with a baseball bat.

"Yes, found it!" He proclaimed holding up his prize for me to see.

"Great…" I groaned and turned on my side to try and grasp the last fragments of sleep before I really did have to leave.

"You know we have to go down to the beach today. It's that stupid annual "Clean our beaches" thing that mom always volunteers us for." Lance took the c-d out of the case and placed it into my stereo. The music blared in my ears but I couldn't make out the words. I was too tired. Hadn't I slept at all last night?

"So are you going to get up or are you going to make me face this boredom by myself?" I sighed.

"Lance, give me like five minutes or something. I need to take a shower and get changed," I reluctantly sat at the edge of my bed, my legs dangling over the side.

Lance stood there, adjusting the volume of the stereo. The bone head hadn't even heard me.

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at his head.

"Hey!" he shouted, falling backward onto the floor. I had apparently caught him off guard.

"You're such a mindless idiot." I barked, taking back my pillow.

"Shut up Sophie," Lance groaned as he left my room, slamming the door behind him.

We always had those kinds of senseless fights. We were brother and sister after all.

After I had taken a shower and gotten dressed, wearing a cute navy blue two piece bath suit under a pair of jean shorts and a pink tank top, I felt I was ready to get this thing over with.

Our mother was waiting for us down stairs. She had everything she needed which included like five towels, sunscreen, baggies, wet toweletes (don't ask), and lots of food.

"Finally you kids are up, lets get going," She said excitedly, asking Lance to help her load up the car. What can I say, I loved the beach as much as she did but still I hated things like this… going places…. Without dad.

"We all set?" she asked us both. We nodded a response.

And just like that we were off to the beach, where piles of garbage awaited us. Joy.

The beach was packed with parents, dragging their kids along to do some charity work. They were all dressed as if we were migrant workers, rather then just some local citizens going to clean a beach. It was kind of weird.

"I think Bryant wants you guys to work the far side of the beach. You guys did so well last year over there." I groaned. The far side of the beach was where all the spring breakers came. You REALLY don't want to know the kind of stuff we found on that beach.

"Go ahead," she beckoned, pushing both Lance and I toward the beachy sand.

"And so begins the day of doom… and trash." Lance said picking up a beer can that had been left on the beach, half empty.

We walked slowly to the far end of the beach to find Bryant, the youth leader at our church waving for us to come closer. He was a young guy of twenty six who'd just gotten married last spring. He never stopped talking about his wife… it was a bit annoying.

"Hey guys, ready to do some charity work?" Oh, did I forget to mention, he LIVED for charity work.

"Sure, we need bags though," I mentioned.

"Oh course, here you go," he handed Lance and I both three plastic publix bags and ordered for us to have fun.

"This is kind of a waste of Saturday, don't you think? I could really be doing something more productive." I had to laugh.

"Like what, be your normal lazy self and watch Mtv all day?" Lance scowled and shoved me toward the water.

"Hey! Watch it, there's red tide!" I sneezed, on command. I hated Red Tide; it made my allergies all act up. Why'd they plan the beach clean up when there was red tide?

"God stop complaining," Lance picked up some seaweed and through it into the ocean, disgusted.

I bent down to pick up some trash off the sand; In front of me was a piece of paper, some flyer for Andy's Crab Shack. As I reached down to grab it, the wind carried it away from me, sending me running after it. It danced with the breeze.

I could hear Lance ordering me to slow down but I just kept running. I extended my right arm to grab the paper, but just as if it had a mind of its own, it flew to my left into a tide pool. It floated off out of the tide pool into the ocean.

I huffed in frustration and stood at the edge of the water.

I didn't want to go inside the water for fear of the Red Tide making my skin break out in horrible irritation.

"Come back here you," I was on the tips of my toes now, leaning all my weight forward, my arms outstretched.

Mentally, I urged the piece of paper to move somehow closer to me, maybe if the water just….

I looked up to see a small waves form behind the paper, gently guiding it into my fingertips.

"What… what was that?" I dropped the paper and stumbled backward.

I wasn't mental; I did just see a wave form right in front of me, after I had just commanded it in my mind…

"LANCE!" I screamed running toward him.

"What! What! Did a shark attack you, did the sea gulls peck at your hair, did an Octopus…" he went on and on until I slapped his shoulder.

"No, I just want to go."

"Why? Did something Hap…"

"I want to go Lance!"

He didn't question me after that; he only followed me back down the beach.

My head turned toward the ocean and I knew suddenly that… things were beginning to change. I didn't feel the same anymore…

Who am I?


	4. 3: Kidnapped or not

I Currently have nothing else on my computer but this chapter ( for Heartless that is) I'm sorry but the next chapter wont be for a while. (SORRY NATASHA!)WRITTER'S BLOCK! If anyone is willing to help me out with this block, I would love that! Like if you want to write the enxt chapter or something lol But whtever hehe

Previously in "Heartless":

Lance and Sophie go to a local Beach Cleanup where Sophie has a strange experience with the water (waterbending anyone?)

**Chapter three**

As we drove home, I looked out the window, noticing a few stray rain drops had fallen onto the window glass. The skies were crying… and I had to laugh. Where had that thought come from? The skies… crying?

I think I was really going mental.

When we were home, I told my mom I wanted to do my homework on the porch… yes, WHILE it was raining.

In some strange way, I loved the rain. Never the lightening or thunder that followed but always the rain. I loved the way it tickled my cheeks as it fell down from the sky.

As I stepped outside, I turned to make sure Lance or my mom hadn't followed me out, and then I ran into the light storm, spinning in circles as I let the raindrops fall onto my tongue. It all tasted like spring even if it was the end of fall.

Leaves crunched behind me and a twinge snapped.

I abruptly stopped spinning, feeling a bit dizzy and overwhelmed. I held my head as everything blurred.

Trying to get back inside, I slipped in a puddle of rain water and fell on my back in the middle of the street. After that everything became a blur. I heard voices but they were so distance and I felt an arm around me, but did not recognize the touch and I could still hear the rain has it pitter pattered on the rooftops. But I could not awaken from whatever sort of state I was in.

I felt something wet on my forehead and I tried to sit up but found that my head was still spinning.

"Don't try getting up," Panic overwhelmed me. Who was there?

I turned to my left and right frantically trying to find out where I was. I still couldn't see quite clearly but I knew I wasn't in my own house.

The bed underneath me was soft and the warm blankets around me made me feel so comfortable even in the given situation.

Someone was sitting next to me; this shadowy figure seemed familiar, even in my state of semi- consciousness.

I tried to sit up again to get a better look at his face.

"I said you shouldn't get up, you'll just pass out again." The figure grew taller. I think he stood up but I couldn't tell.

"Who…who are you?" I asked feeling out my voice to see if that was still working. Nothing else seemed to be, like my sight and my ability to move properly.

The stranger grunted and turned away from me. I didn't even know him and he already hated me. What a joy ride this whole day turned out to be.

"Can you at least tell me where I am?" Once I'd found my voice, there was no way he was going to stop me from inquiring the truth.

"My house." He said simply, like that made everything so clear.

"Which would be… where?" This he laughed at.

"North Riverside."

I gapped at his shadowy figure. North Riverside was where all the spoiled rich kids lived. The room did look pretty expensive, even in blurred vision.

"North… Rive…Riverside? Are you like a billionaire or something?"

He laughed at me. That was it; this guy was getting on my nerves.

"How'd I end up here if I fainted all the way back at my house?" I held me head and suddenly I could see clearly. My eyes darted right to the guy who'd "kidnapped" me from right in front of my house.

He was muscular and his skin was a stage between tan and pale white. But somehow… I liked it.

He had dark hair and dark brown eyes. They just pierced through me.

"Well I didn't kidnap you if that's what you were thinking?" ha-ha, yes that was EXACTLY what I was thinking. He's a rich criminal and he's psychic. Everything was just getting better and better.

"Then why am I here?" I barked. He narrowed his eyes at me and snatched the wet cloth from my forehead.

"Fine don't thank me for all this shit I've done for you." He stormed out of the room; I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

"God what the hell's his problem," I mumbled to myself as I lead by head down on the pillow. I was so super uncomfortable with this whole situation. I mean, here I was in someone's house, no… scratch that… in a KIDNAPPERS house and all my senses were wack-o. I couldn't even Kung fu kick his butt if I wanted to when my legs felt like jell-o under the blankets of this stranger's bed.

I realized all at once with a sigh of relief that I wasn't in the guy's room. It looked more like a guest room. I mean I'd seen Lance's room, the female models and band posters on the wall, dirty underwear on his floor, bed unmade and who knows what under the pile of trash by his bed. This was not a male teen's domain.

Maybe he did really live in a freakin' palace.

I sat up, relieved that all my senses were finally in check.

My eyes widened as I realized I hadn't even gotten his name. I mean, okay, I had no idea where the heck I was and this guy could be like a total pervert for all I knew. I was in his house far from my own and in a strange bed; I mean if he were… maybe he would have done something already … but still…

It scared me.

I quickly got off the bed and looked around to see if I could find my shoes. He'd obviously taken then off of me.

"Looking for these?"

I swallowed hard and slowly turned in the direction of the door.

He stood there, holding out my flip flaps in between his finger tips.

Quickly I came toward him, but not close enough to touch (just in cause my predications were correct), and without thinking I snatched my shoes form him and put them on.

Just when I thought I could maybe pass him out the door, he caught me by the arm.

"Let go of me!" I shouted and silently cursed myself for not having my pepper spray.

"Whoa! Would you chill?" he gently let go of my arm and I felt a little relieved. But wait… why wouldn't he let me leave at all? Did he have some sick reason for me to stay…?

"Please just let me go… don't hurt me please…" Okay, okay this was all getting a little out of hand. Now I was talking to him as if I was a War Prisoner.

He stared down at me for a moment, our eyes caught. The feeling that jolted through my body at that moment made me back away. It scared me. This feeling wasn't like anything I could recognize.

"I never said you couldn't leave. I just didn't want to you to start to walk and faint again." He sighed and moved out of the way to let me through the doorway.

For a moment, I wasn't sure if it was real or not. Like maybe I was still dreaming.

"Go on, you said you wanted to leave." The guy said, indicating toward the hallway.

"I…"Why was it that I was at a loss of words. I couldn't seem to speak.

The guy sighed and grabbed my arm.

"Fine, I'll show you the way out. You can easily get lost in this place."

He pulled me out of the room and into the hallway which seemed never-ending. The walls were lined with beautiful velvet wallpaper that I longed to touch.

"You live here?" I asked, even though he'd pretty much answered that question earlier.

"No, I live on the other side of the house. This is the guest corridors." He explained.

"Guest Corridors? You mean there's a whole other part of the house?"

He laughed at me and didn't answer. He just kept pulling me down the hallway.

After that I didn't really remember much. Everything seemed to meld into one big whole. I'll tell you this much though, the place was huge! At some point in our travels, we passed an indoor pool with a giant rock waterfall in the corner. Water splashed down into the silent pool. It was very tranquil.

Several times we passed maids and butlers who bowed in our presence. It was like this guy was royalty!

There were millions of rooms, all with a different purpose. I couldn't even begin to tell you what types of room there were because I couldn't even remember them all.

Finally went we came to the front of the house, I was in awe of the beautiful white marble staircase that led to another section of the mansion.

"Would you stop gapping at everything?" the guy said sighing in frustration.

"I'm sorry, but this place is huge. My house is as big is one room in this place."

I could see him smile a bit but as soon as it appeared, it vanished.

"Come on, I got to get you home before…"

"Ethan where the hell have you been, you know dad didn't want you leaving the house. You're grounded."

We both turned slowly toward the stairs.

On top of the star case was a tall girl with short black hair, she wore a black mini skirt and a long sleeved red top. She looked kind of punk in a preppy sort of way.

"Why do you even care Melanie?" my kidnapper narrowed his eyes at the new comer on the stairs.

"Because dad put me in charge while he was gone. He said he didn't trust you… and I can see why." The girls gaze tore from my kidnapper and darted start toward me. I swallowed hard. That gaze was anything but pleasant.

"Oh Shut up Melanie, it's nothing like that and you know it."

The girl laughed and walked past us, but not before knocking into my shoulder

"Ignore her, she's a bitch." The guy, I now knew as Ethan, mumbled under his breathe.

"Your… sister?" I asked.

He nodded and pointed to the doorway.

"My car's outside, I'll take you home." He said, but it didn't really sound like a kind gesture but more like a nuisance

"Thanks," I said with a kind smile. I mean, I'd grown up in a family where such phrases as "Thanks you," "Please", and "Your welcome". Even if he was arrogant.

However, instead of a "Your welcome" I got a grunt and a "Don't expect me to be your friend after this."


End file.
